A puppy's love
by DilHowlter.Phan
Summary: Sirius black is a marauder and an animigus. What happens when he meets his true love in dog form. Rated K to Teen. Description sucks but worth a read.
1. Chapter 1

A black dog walked out of the castle and onto the Quiditch Pitch on this Sunday night. To everyone else this dog was simply, well, a dog. But a select few knew otherwise. This black dog was an animigus of Sirius Black. Sirius black was a player often snoging girls in the hallway to leave them moments afterwards. But the most important thing to know about him is that he is a Marauder.

The marauders were a group of the biggest trouble makers in all the school. Pulling pranks and practical jokes. No one was safe. Not even the Gryffindors.

Anyways as Sirius black, in his animigus form, stalked onto the Quiditch Pitch he realized another dog lying in the grass looking at the moon. This new dog was black as well and Sirius could tell it was an animigus by the way it was watching the moon, not looking. Sirius approached the dog who immediately knew he was there.

This dog was a female and was definitely strong, her human form had to be about the same age as Sirius. She stood on all four paws and looked like she was defending some sort of territory. Sirius approached slowly, He put down his head to the female dog, a sign that meant he means no harm. The female sat down, tilted her head and panted.

"Hello." She barked. "What is your name?"

"Sirius, you?"

"There is no need to learn my name." The female dog said and then she put her nose up sniffed and pounced on Sirius. Now this is how puppy's play and the two happily played until Midnight when the Female dog walked off and into the castle.

The next day Sirius woke up happier then normal. He had met a girl and he wanted nothing more then to find her in the castle. But he couldn't use what a dog could. I dog has a keen nose which means he could have smelled the other dog and then found her using the sent. But he wasn't a natural animigus which means he doesn't keep that keen sense of smell.

Sirius went throughout his classes thinking of the night he had had. James noticed this soon.

" Come on mate what are you thinking about?" James asked his friend.

"Nothing just something strange that happened." Sirius replied.

"Care to share." James said chuckling to himself for rhyming.

"Maybe later." Sirius said he was looking around the classroom to see if he could recognize the girl. Of course he couldn't.

That night once again Sirius snuck out to the Quiditch pitch and once again met the female dog.


	2. Chapter 2

This female dog was an animigus. She was the same year as Sirius, which was 5, and was even a Griffindor. Her name was Angela Goodwin. She was a complicated Witch. She had powerful magic but all of it was channeled towards her magical creature Animigus forms. She could turn into every magical creature and her non-magical form was, a black dog.

Every night since she had met Sirius Black on the Quiditch Pitch she had been happy to go every night. But tonight would be different. She could tell.

"Come on mate tell me." James pleaded quietly. Everyone was asleep and James had caught Sirius sneaking out.

"Fine.. There is another Animigus at the school." He started. James jaw dropped. "Her form is a black dog to." It had been half the year since they first started meeting and he had hoped that he would have found her by now.

"I want to see. So I'm coming with you." James said.

"No you can't. You might frighten her." Sirius said seriously.

"I will wear my invisibility cloak. Then she won't see me. I wil sit by the stands." James said and together the two of them made their way to the pitch.

Sitting there waiting with her head tilted and tail wagging was the Female dog. Sirius trotted up to Angela's dog form.

"Hello." He barked.

"Hi Sirius." She growled. This was playful as she was about to pounce. The two wrestled and fought until Sirius was pinned down with Angela on top. She licked the side of his face.

Dog kisses.

SNAP

Angela jerked her head to the side following the noise. A branch had snapped. She walked slowly and ferociously to where it had come from. Another scent. Angela came to were James was standing and ripped of the cloak. Upon seeing James she ran still with the cloak in her mouth.

The next morning Sirius and James awoke and saw the cloak folded up with a note on it. It was a Griffindor paper. The head of house, Professor Mcgonagal had made sure there was red paper in each dorm and in front of him was this red paper. It read:

Dear Sirius,

I am sorry to have run of last night but we have to stop meeting. I will no longer come out to see you. So please don't go out. Don't look for me.

Love from Who you call,

Lovey


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was heart broken. He slowly walked down the stairs. It was a very cold saturday. So he went to the library and sat at a table. Across the table was a girl in his year named Angela Goodwin. She was reading a book and filling out sheets of paper. She looked up as Sirius sat down. He pulled out his homework and a few books.

Sirius read over his paper and held is quill over the paper not sure what to write. Angela looked up and at his paper. She then disappeared into the shelves. she came back with a thick book. She went over to his side of the tale put the book down and opened it to page 223.

"If you look at this page you can find the answers to that question. Then all you have to do is use these three sentences to describe it." Angela said pointing to a paragraph.

"Thanks." He said. Angela returned to her seat and continued her work. Sirius tried to remember everything he could about her.

'Angela was a hat stall she was in his year. She had black hair that went down her back and she had brown eyes. She was tall because of her long legs and had a smile that made you feel special. Angela was good at comforting others she also hugged people who are stressed like they mean the world to them.' Sirius thought

"What are you thinking about?" Angela said smiling a little.

"Nothing." He said.

Sirius was sad for a long time. He still pulled pranks and hung out with his friends but he missed his nights with the mysterious animigus. Sirius was climbing the stairs to the owlery now. He had a letter to send. He tied his letter to an owl's leg and then stood in the window watching it fly away. Sirius then went into the forbidden forrest.

Sirius loved walking through the forrest. But this time he wasn't paying attention and walked straight into hippogriff Territory. Sirius realized this when a hippogriff approached him angrily. Sirius froze in place. Then another Hippogriff stood in front of him.

The attacking Hippogriff charged at the Hippogriff protecting Sirius. The beak cut into the protecting Hippogriff and when the two of them took off to fight into the sky Sirius was left to hope the one trying to protect him would win.

The two Hippogriffs landed again the one protecting Sirius in bad shape. The protecting hippogriff turned into a wisp that then turned into a Welsh green dragon. The dragon roared and the attacking hippogriff ran away. The dragon turned into the wisp again and then turned into Angela. Sirius rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sirius." She said smiling. "I can't stay like this." She said her eyes closing.

"Okay I will get you to the hospital wing." Sirius said picking her up.

"I have to change again. I can't hold this form for very long." Angela said shivering. Her lips were tinted blue and her face was paler then normal.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused he was close to the door now.

"I'm sorry." She said and before Sirius knew it he was holding a black female dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius rushed Angela to the Hospital wing. He placed her on the bed right as Madam Pomfry walked out of her office. Her face whitened.

Madam Pomfry was a smart woman and knew that this dog was Angela Goodwin a Gryffindor Student. She knew all about Angela's multiple form Animigus. But she didn't know how to treat a dog.

"Angela you need to turn human." Madam pomfry said soothingly to Angela. She could see the chunks of skin missing and the bones bent in odd directions. "I can't treat you like this." The black dog opened her eyes halfway and turned back into a human. Immediately she was screaming and in such pain as the transformation happened. "Sirius you need to go. You can wait inside but you can't be in here during the procedure." Madam Pomfry said and Sirius stepped outside.

Sirius couldn't technically hear the screams. There was a silencing charm on the door so that no one would be woken up. But in his head Angela's scream repeated over and over again. He was the reason.. the reason she would do this to herself. Did she love him the way he loved her. She had to. But maybe it's just because she was almost a Hufflepuff. Maybe she just did that for people.

Inside Madame Pomfrey was giving Angela so many potions she had to call Dumbledoor. Dumbledoor saw Angela and he immedeitly wanted to help her.

Every week Angela had classes with Dumbledoor to help get in control of her animigus forms. He loved the girl deeply even though her parents didn't. Dumbledoor had actually almost adopted her once.

"What can I do?" Dumbledoor asked.

"I need you to know that I have her on so many potions to fix this. None of them are working. It's her animus forms taking over and getting the potions out of her system. I don't know how to get them to stop." Madam Pomfry explained.

Dumbledoor leaned down so that he was eye level with Angela. Her eyes where vacant. "Angela." The eyes seemed to twitch. "Angela come out. Be in control. You have to be or you won't heal." Her eyes twitched again.

"I CAN'T" The yell was bouncing off the wall and it seemed everything in the room was speaking but Angela's mouth never moved.

"No Angela that is your magic. Use it. Use it to come in control." Angela blinked and her eyes weren't vacant but this only lasted a second. Angela's eyes turned gold she flew into the air and floated out of reach. Then she hurtled down onto the bed. Angela was crying but she was there. She was in control.

"Just help me please. I can't keep them under control forever." She sobbed. Madam Pomfry began the procedure and gave her more and more potions. Eventually Madame Pomfry snapped the bones back in place and regrew the chunks of skin that were missing.

Angela fell asleep.


End file.
